Thunderstorm
by carlotta1924
Summary: Emma Swan is deathly afraid of thunderstorms. Not that she would let her parents know of it. Or would they learn about it anyway? One-shot.


It was the thunderclap that woke Emma with a start.

To her it doesn't really sound like a clap of anything. To Emma, thunder is more like a sound you hear when you are trapped in a cave with rocks tumbling down endlessly, in which you can't just hear it, but also _feel_ it.

The crack of lightning and relentless torrents of rain didn't help matters. They simply contributed to the din that rendered Emma's heart pounding, freezing her on the spot. Emma forced herself to breathe more normally but when a bolt of lightning illuminated her room, she immediately dived under the pillow she'd been hugging and held the said pillow over her head close to muffle the rumbling that followed.

Needless to say, Emma Swan is deathly afraid of thunderstorms. Not that she would let her parents know of it. It was weird enough having parents the same age as her, let alone going to their bedroom and climbing into bed with them like a little kid just because she's scared of thunder and lightning. No, she'll just stay in bed like a sensible adult and sleep this off.

But when yet another combo of lightning and thunder startled Emma again, she couldn't stop the small cry that escaped from her lips. She curled more tightly into herself. How she wished the storm would end already. She really hates this kind of night because it conveniently allows memories from her childhood to resurface. Memories that Emma forced herself to forget.

All of Storybrooke know Emma as the fearless saviour. Nothing fazes her. But underneath all that swagger and bravado when battling villains, she is still sometimes that little girl who yearns to be comforted. Nobody had really soothed Emma's fears as a child. The few times she was brave enough to ask for a hug or cuddle from a foster parent on a night like this were often met with derisive laughter and a threat of spanking if she didn't get her little butt back to bed. Or worse, be thrown back into the system. Not even the kids at the group homes she lived in were sympathetic. They have problems of their own, why bother with someone else's?

Emma shut her eyes tightly as the thunderstorm seemed to go on forever. The noise frightened her to the point that she really, _really_ wanted to get up and go to Snow and David's bedroom but she was afraid that they will react the same way the people from her past had. It's best that she handle this alone.

"Stop, please, make it stop..." Emma groaned into her pillow. Her hand clenched the pillow even more that her knuckles turned white. She whimpered when her ears were assaulted with what seemed like the thousandth crack of lightning that sounded dangerously close. Then she uttered the words that she most wanted to say, to have at this moment.

"Mom... Dad... I... I can't take this anymore... please c-come."

* * *

Unknown to Emma, Snow and David were already standing by her bedroom door exchanging worried looks. They were awakened by their daughter's cries even though the storm could have easily drowned it. It was a touch and go moment for them whether to come in immediately and soothe Emma or wait until she stopped crying. After all, the three of them have just started living under the same roof as a family. Emma might not take kindly to their intrusion. Snow took a chance and knocked.

"Emma? It's us."

The cries and whimpers inside stopped immediately. Emma's parents looked at each other. There was no other sound coming from Emma's room so they took it as a yes.

David and Snow stepped into the room quietly and their hearts immediately went out to their daughter. Emma had practically shoved herself up her headboard, trying to make herself as small as possible. Her pillow was locked in a vise grip under her arm to help stifle the terrifying sounds. Snow and David could see the lump on the bed that was Emma quiver within the tangled sheets. David sat on the bed beside her and removed the pillow.

"It's okay honey, we're here," David said softly at the same time that lightning and thunder disturbed the moment's peace.

Just then without any warning Emma launched herself at her father and clung to his neck. "Daddy!" Emma cried. "Make it stop, please!"

David's eyes widened at this unexpected name but he held his trembling daughter tight and made soothing sounds. He moved Emma into a more comfortable position so she was cradled on his lap. Snow sat beside them and tenderly rubbed Emma's back. Her eyes filled with tears as she smoothed Emma's hair from her tear-streaked face. Snow and David looked at each other sadly. Both of them couldn't believe that their little girl had never overcome her fear of thunderstorms.

The three of them remained cuddled together on Emma's bed for as long as the storm lasted. Emma did not really want to let go yet and leave the calming embrace of her parents but she thought that she had already disturbed them enough. With some effort she squirmed out of their arms and sat back on the other side of the bed. She looked at them sheepishly.

"I, uh-I'm sorry about that. It won't happen again," Emma said with a quaver to her voice. "But thank you. I really... um, appreciate it." She then looked away and hung her head, expecting judgment from her parents.

Smiling, Snow tipped up Emma's chin so Emma could see only love shining from her and David's eyes. "There's no need to apologise, baby. We're your parents. We do what we can for you."

"Not from where I came from," Emma said so quietly before she could stop herself.

It took Snow and David a few seconds to register what she said. And when it did, they quickly enveloped her in another hug. Snow held onto Emma more tightly than usual while David lovingly cradled the back of Emma's head as he was wont to do in every moment they get.

Although not accustomed to any kind of comforting, Emma let herself be held by the people who had come to count the most in her life. And deep within, she relished the love and peace that she felt in her parents' arms.

Thunder rumbled in the distance, but Emma didn't pay it any mind. Emma knew she was home.

* * *

 _so another plot bunny that refused to leave me alone gets written. haha. thanks for reading. :)_


End file.
